Stay With Me
by ohyou'reinmyveins26
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert moved into Rosewood with Elena and never expected to fall for the brainiac Spencer Hastings. Now that it is time for Jeremy and Elena to pack up and leave again, he's leaving his love behind. *Spencer/Jeremy One Shot**I do NOT own these characters.*


***A/N** at the end.

***Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these character, they belong to the original writers of the books/tv shows. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Stay With Me

Spencer looked at the dark haired boy. Her eyes were full of hurt. She had fallen for him and didn't want to let go of what they are, what they were.

Jeremy lifted a hand and cupped her face, "I'm sorry Spence... Please just... let go of me. Move on. Don't hold on to the past." he told her, then kissed her on the forehead.

She could feel the sting of the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as if this were the last time he would ever see her. Like he was letting go of her forever. Then, the first tear fell, and she wrapped her arms around him as if she were a child begging their parent to stay and not leave. "Please, Jer. Don't leave me here. I'm terrified of A, of everything that is here in this monster town. Please. You're the only person I can trust anymore and you're going..." her words were muffled against his jacket but she knew he could hear her.

Jeremy stroked her hair, he didn't want to leave, but there was nothing left in Rosewood for the Gilbert kids. At least not for Elena, Jeremy would always have something in Rosewood, but he couldn't expect her to press pause on her life and wait for him to come back, if her ever did. "Come with me then. pack your things and we'll go. You and me, Elena, Damon, Stefan, all of us. We'll leave Rosewood behind and go back to Mystic Falls. Or we can just find somewhere else. I don't care, Spencer. I love you. I want to be with you. But you and I both know that that can't happen if I stay here." his voice was full of emotion; passion, fear, love.

Spencer looked up at him, his dark brown eyes meeting hers, "You know I can't leave. I have people here that I have to stay with." she said. The expression on her face showed that she was unsure of what to do.

Jeremy had always been a passionate young man, but his reaction was still unexpected. "Spencer! You hate your family! We both know that you can't stand them and you've tried to run away so many times before. Why is this time different? Is it because of that Toby guy? Is he the only reason you're holding onto this town? Huh?" he asked, his voice was raised and he was nearly yelling at her.

"Jeremy! No! I can't even believe that you would think that!" she shouted back in disbelief. Toby was Spencer's ex-boyfriend and first great love.

"Don't lie to me Spencer. I see how he looks at you. And how you give him that little vixen look of yours. He's still crazy about you Spencer. And he hates me because now I have you." Jeremy was calmer now but his words were still sharp.

Spencer couldn't believe him, and to think that she had trusted him, slept with him, felt for him, sympathized with the boy who had lost everything and had to live on the run or between two towns. "Why would I lie to you? I have no reason to, Jeremy! You know what, this is making me sick. I'm so tired of trusting you and giving you everything I've got, and for what? For you to think that I would stick around for another guy that lies to me and doesn't believe a damn word I say?!" she was angry now, pointing her fingers and moving her arms for emphasis.

"Then let's get the hell out of here! You and me. We have nothing else, Spencer!" He said as he held her by her wrist.

She pushed his hand off of her, "How many times will I have to tell you this! I can't go Jeremy! Don't ask me! I won't do it." she shouted, moving away from him.

Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. He then grabbed his backpack that he had brought in with him, as he was leaving immediately from Spencer's house straight back to Mystic Falls. "Goodbye Spencer." he said. His words were cold, and part of Spencer was glad he was gone while the other was devastated that she had let another person in to just walk right back out.

As she heard the sound of his truck pulling away and she saw it make its way down the road, until it turned out of sight, she sank down against the wall. He was gone.

* * *

***A/N:** Hi guys! So, yea, this is just a little Spencer/Jeremy one shot that I wrote. I crackship them... a lot, actually. Haha. Don't get me wrong, Spoby is perfection, but I like this little Speremy thing going on. And I feel like more people should ship them, because they really are an interesting pair. Uhm, I hope that you enjoyed this piece, I have more things planned for the future with writing for both Spoby and Speremy because I love them both. Who knows, maybe I'll even do a love triangle in the future? ;D haha. But give me some feedback because I would love to hear it, I know my writing skills aren't quite up to par, but hang with me.


End file.
